Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method, and, more particularly, to a touch sensor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion
With the development of flexible display devices has come an interest in flexible touch sensors for interface devices to the flexible display devices. Although a flexible touch sensor may be formed of a flexible material, the flexible touch sensor may still be broken (or otherwise damaged) as a result of bending stresses generated when a flexible display device is bent (or otherwise flexed). A need, therefore, exists for more robust flexible touch sensors configured to withstand stresses generated in association with the bending of a flexible display device including such flexible touch sensors.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.